1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a developing device configured to be mounted or installed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum configured to carry an electrostatic latent image and a developing cartridge configured to supply toner to the photosensitive drum.
The developing cartridge includes, for example, a developing case configured to store toner, a developing roller configured to carry the toner, and a layer-thickness regulating blade configured to regulate the thickness of a toner layer on a surface of the developing roller to a constant thickness.
The developing cartridge includes a blade rear seal disposed between the developing case and the layer-thickness regulating blade. The blade rear seal is configured to prevent or reduce the leakage of the toner from a portion between the developing case and the layer-thickness regulating blade.
In the developing cartridge, the blade rear seal includes an elastic layer, e.g., sponge, and a double-sided tape layer. The blade rear seal is attached to the developing case with the double-sided tape layer.
When the blade rear seal is mistakenly attached to a position where it is not intended, it can be difficult to correct the position of the attached blade rear seal. Attachment of the blade rear seal to the developing case may sometimes be difficult or troublesome. The potential for misalignment between the blade rear seal and the developing case increases with the length of the blade rear seal.